


Girl, You Really Shouldn't Be Here

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: If only he had trusted her a little more, then maybe she wouldn't have fallen into the arms of the man he had first accused of her cheating on him with.
Relationships: Amara/Benny Lafitte, Amara/Cain (Supernatural), Amara/Cain/Benny Lafitte
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Kudos: 5





	Girl, You Really Shouldn't Be Here

* * *

Benny grunted as he pushed the bar up and onto the hook. He was just finishing up his workout for the evening. It was a tiring day, more mentally than physically though with how hard he just pushed himself, he was going to be feeling it tomorrow. Working out felt good and sometimes, it was just enough to distract his mind.

He glanced over at his phone and ignored the blinking light. It could very easily be one of two people and one of them, he was beginning to think he shouldn’t talk to anymore. Things were getting weird and there was no way to excuse the growing feelings he was beginning to have for his best friend’s girlfriend. 

Benny pivoted and punched into the bag hanging from the garage ceiling and cursed. That was definitely going to be sore but it straightened his mind for a split second. He was not going to ruin a childhood friendship over some….girl.

“Fuck,” he grumbled and hit the bag again. 

This wasn’t just some girl though. Deanna Winchester was unlike any female he’d ever met and Benny should have known he was going to be fucked from the very first day of meeting her. With her brash attitude, to that smile...those fucking eyes. Not mention legs that could make a man weep. 

“Get yourself together man,” Benny growled and hit the bag one more time before draping a towel over the back of his neck and went back inside his house. His phone going off and ignored behind him.

Deanna was exhausted in a way she couldn’t describe. She’d been fighting with her boyfriend for well over a week until it was too much. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Cain. One of the things that she’d fallen in love with most was his confidence, but ever since he’d introduced her to Benny, the insecurities coming out of him only grew worse and worse. Deanna could understand a little, she couldn’t deny that she was attracted to the man and he seemed to be everything she wasn’t. Still...that didn’t mean that she would have ever cheated on Cain or given him any reason to think that she would. Deanna wasn’t perfect, but she was loyal to a fucking fault, and it was about time that Caiin learned that. 

She found her feet moving on their own and before she could stop herself she was walking up the familiar stone path and climbing the few steps onto Benny’s porch. She hesitated for a while until the flash of Cain’s anger came back to her. 

_ “I’ve told you a thousand times, I’m not cheating on you...I’m not going to lie to you to soothe your fragile ego, Benny’s an attractive guy. But that’s not the point. The point is, that I’m your girlfriend and you should trust me not to jump on someone else’s dick just because he has pretty eyes and a nice smile,” she said, a wave of low burning anger in her belly.  _

_ “Well your actions speak so much louder than your words Dee! You have no idea how hard it is to watch the two of you. Like I’m some third wheel in my own relationship,” Cain grumbled, slamming a few dishes into the dishwasher. _

_ “You want to know something?,” she asked, shaking her head because she was about ready to just give up. “They say when people start accusing someone of cheating, it’s almost always to hide their own guilty conscience. In my very limited experience, that’s been true…”  _

_ Cain looked up at her sharply. “Don’t worry, I don’t think you’re cheating on me but what I’d like to know, what I’d like you to think about, Cain...is which one of us are you jealous over? Him for making me laugh or some shit? Or is it me, for coming between the two of you?”  _

_ “What the hell does that even-”  _

_ “Look, I love you. I do...but I can’t take it anymore. I’ve been in relationships where I felt like I had to hide parts of me, where I felt like I could never say or do the right thing. Until I met you, I always felt like I wasn’t trusted and no matter how much I love you, if this is how things are going to be, I can’t keep doing this.  _

_ “So what? You just want to break up then? I see how it is, why don’t you go run along then and be with Benny,” Cain said, his voice shaking and breaking here and there. He didn’t let Deanna start up again. There was nothing left to say. He stormed out of the kitchen to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. _

_ “You know what? Fine...I will,” Deanna said to herself, grabbing her overshirt by the door before she walked out.  _

Staring up at Benny’s door she still felt angry. Pushing herself forward, Deanna knocked. 

Benny glanced over at the door and hesitated. There was a weight on his chest that told him who it was. He should ignore it, just like his phone but he couldn’t. Instead, he found himself rushing over to pull it open.

“Dee...hey,” he said a little breathlessly.

Deanna didn’t even hesitate, she just moved into his space and threw her arms around his middle and just let herself fall apart a little. 

“Whoa, hey,” he said, instantly hugging her back. He gently moved back enough to get her in the house and shut the door, “What’s goin on?” he asked softly.

“I can’t-Ben I can’t do it anymore, he’s-he’s losing it,” she said, sniffling a bit as she realized how much pain came with the mere idea of them actually not being together anymore. “He doesn’t trust me. He- _ god he’s just so fucking stubborn _ .” 

Benny swallowed hard. He knew things weren’t exactly going all that great between Deanna and Cain, that it had something to do with him finally meeting her. Cain wasn’t stupid and could read people easily. Maybe it wasn’t Deanna who was guilty but Benny sure as hell was.

“I’m sorry Dee, Cain’s an awesome guy but he can be a jerk sometimes,” he said.

“He-” she stopped, unable to actually get the words out on the first try. It was hard to think, let alone speak. “I told him if he couldn’t trust me, if he was going to be like this that I couldn’t do it anymore and he-he broke up with me.” 

“He...he broke up with you?” Benny asked. There was no way. Cain should be angry with him, not her, “Look, let me take you home and I’ll talk to him. He’s...he’s just confused,” he said. 

“I-yeah, yeah...I should go,” Deanna said, pulling away. She couldn’t believe she’d made such a mess of herself. She wiped at her eyes, a small whine escaped her throat but she threw a laugh in too try to hide it. There was a rasp to her voice and she looked up at him, “Can I have something to drink first?” 

“Sure, c’mon,” he said, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. He was hoping she’d sit down but she followed him to the fridge instead. He got out a bottle of water for her and handed it over, “Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” she said, taking a few drinks of it before sitting it down on the counter. 

“I’m sorry-you don’t need all this dumped on you. I just-I don’t really have anywhere else to go…” 

Benny wanted to offer the couch, anything. Having her there was soothing that deep ache in his chest. God, he was such a horrible best friend. Not even an hour single and Benny was already thinking of where this could go. He wiped a hand down his face.

“You...you shouldn’t be here Dee. I mean...I don’t want you to leave but you shouldn’t-” he said and looked away from her down to his hands where they were fidgeting, “I should take you home.”

“I told you, I’m not going back there tonight but I’ll-I’ll go, get out of your hair,” she said, forcing a soft smile. Deanna took another drink of water and stood to leave until she felt something warm grab at her wrist.

“Dee...it’s...it’s not you okay? It’s such a fucked up thing to say, I know but it’s the God’s honest truth. Cain he must have sensed something the last time we all hung out. I’m so sorry I fucked everything up for you,” he said. His brain was short circuiting at the small contact of skin on his own. Somehow he managed enough power to look back up into her face.

Deanna looked up into those big blue eyes and she felt something she hadn’t felt in a while. She raised her hand to cup the side of his face and she shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Benny.  _ I _ didn’t do anything wrong. Attraction is attraction and it comes and goes, it happens. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me to stay faithful.” 

“It’s not just attraction Dee, I have never wanted-” Benny shook his head and gently removed himself out of reach of her touch, “I’m sorry, I’m already a shit friend as it is. You can stay here I’ll uh, I’ll go to Vic’s or something,” he said.

It wasn’t until that moment that she realized what he was saying. Deanna wrapped her free hand around his that was still gently hanging at her wrist. “No.” 

She moved forward, glad to feel his grip still on her as she left the kitchen and moved further into the house. “That one your bedroom?” she asked, pointing toward the door at the end of the hall.

Benny nodded, “Yeah, it is.”

She stepped forward, feeling the hesitance in his steps. She ignored it and pushed through the door, moving closer to the bed until she felt something tug her back. 

“Dee, what’s going on here?” he asked, his breath hitching in his chest. Watching Deanna not only enter his bedroom but move straight to his bed had his brain spinning and blood rushing south. He couldn’t let her do this just to get back at Cain. It wasn’t fair to anyone and in the end, Benny wouldn’t survive it.

“I can’t go home and I don’t want to be alone. I know-I know it’s not fair, but Benny please...I just want you to stay,” she said, biting her lip as she looked into those big blue eyes for answers, for hope, for reassurance, for any sign that she wasn’t the only one who needed this. 

Benny couldn’t hold back anymore, not with her looking at him like that. Like he was the only one who could save her. He pressed their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around her waist. He made a soft noise as her arms hugged around his shoulders and he held her even closer. 

“Dee...this is wrong,” he whispered, his lips brushing along her cheek, “Fuck...Dee I think I’m falling in love with you. Can’t you see now? That this...all this is my fault. Cain shouldn’t be angry with you...it’s me.”

“Maybe you’re right...maybe it’s wrong, Benny...but I feel safe with you. I feel like you’d -” Deanna stopped herself, she knew what it sounded like. She really didn’t want to come between them, she knew what Benny meant to Cain and vice versa. “If I told you I belonged to you and only you...would you trust me?” 

Benny nodded, not able to trust his voice. He wasn’t stupid. Deanna was still in love with Cain and probably would be for a while but he trusted Deanna. They hadn’t known each other long but that much he felt down to his marrow.

“That’s all I need tonight...I just need to know that there is someone who believes in me,” she answered, turning back to the bed and pulling him along. 

Deanna unfastened her jeans, sliding them over her hips quickly before she climbed under the comforter and stared up at the ceiling. She would be lying if she said she didn’t want to watch him, whether he was getting undressed or not, she didn’t know but her eyes always seemed to find him even when she wasn’t looking. Deanna swallowed, forcing her rabbiting heart to calm down. 

“I’ll uh, be right back,” he said, grabbing some clean briefs from the dresser. He could easily crawl in bed as he was but he was pretty sure that he stunk a little from his earlier workout. He was quick in the bathroom, wiping down with a washcloth and changing into clean underwear. He left the dirty clothes in the bathroom and turned the bedroom light off. The room was too quiet, even with both of them breathing heavily from nerves or whatever it was. He snatched up the remote and turned on his TV just for some soft background noise and crawled under the covers to lay down next to Deanna.

“I don't know what’s going to happen but Dee, I’ll always trust you,” he said softly, rolling over to face her instead of staring up at the ceiling.

Deanna whined a little, because she believed every word. 

Cain had made a similar promise and yet…

“I have never given anyone a reason to doubt me but…” she said softly, throwing her arm over his chest before she just gave into the urge she felt and cuddled closer to him. 

Benny hugged her tightly, “I know sweetheart, I know,” he said. Guilt tore through him but after tonight, he’d go and talk to Cain, sort all this out. For tonight though, it was her and him. He held her for what felt like forever and for a moment he thought maybe she fell asleep but when he pulled back a bit, her eyes were still open.

“Do you trust me Dee?” he asked softly.

She knew that  _ something  _ was about to happen, something she should probably stop. She did still love Cain, would probably always love him but she also couldn’t deny that Benny’s faith in her was slowly gaining the upper hand. Somehow she just  _ knew _ that he’d been completely sincere when he said that he would trust her no matter what and that felt like a cold drink of water after being left in the desert for months. 

“I do.”

Benny nodded and blew out a heavy breath, "God I hope he'll forgive me," He said in a hushed whisper before leaning in to kiss those lips he'd been fantasizing over for weeks. At the first zing he groaned and crowded her, threading their fingers together to press into the bed by her head. 

Deanna loved Cain’s mouth, his kisses, the way she burned with more passion than any she’d felt before but there was a softness, tenderness in the way Benny’s lips met hers that made her feel safe, special, treasured. 

She told herself that to make things easier, she’d let him in, let the kiss deepen so that it wasn’t so restrained. But when he licked his way inside her mouth Deanna’s breath stuttered in her throat and a small whine escaped her. It was somehow still as passionate as what she felt with Cain but also gentle and sweet in a way she couldn’t put into words. 

Benny took his time exploring every inch of Deanna's mouth until they were both gasping for breath. Only then did he find out just how much she liked her neck nibbled on. His hand slid down her quivering stomach as suck on her earlobe, "Tell me to stop and I will," He growled out. 

Deanna shook her head, she couldn’t stop him now if she wanted to her body would just straight up revolt. Every movement from his hands, his mouth made her feel like an old video game in the arcade that just _fucking_ _lit up_ under his touch. 

“No, I need-I need you.”

"Okay sweetheart," He said and continued to kiss her deeply as his hand slipped beneath her panties. Her legs widened for him and for some reason he was surprised that she was already a little wet for him. He kept his touches slow and barely there until she was whining and begging him for more with those beautiful noises. He locked their eyes together as he finally let his finger dip in and graze her clit. 

“Ahhhh,” Deanna whined, unable to keep the moan from dragging out. She wanted more, it wasn’t enough but it felt so good that asking him to stop, even for a moment seemed impossible. 

“Benny please…” she begged, there was a desperation in her voice that she hardly recognized. 

The sex she had with Cain was phenomenal and Deanna had no complaints but it had been a long time since he’d made her beg, since he’d wound her up to her limit before pushing in, since he’d been so gentle...wasn’t sure he ever had.

Benny teased her for awhile, long enough to where she was close to the edge when he pulled away. He kissed the whine right off her lips and smiled, "Shhh, we're just getting started sweetheart," He said. Before she could utter another sound Benny was disappearing under the covers and soon began to take her apart with his mouth. He wasn't sure just how far they would go tonight but as long as he got taste and please her he didn't care. 

There was a hand yanking at his hair hit this time he didn't let up until she was crying out his name, her entire body spasming through her orgasm. 

The rush of pleasure felt amazing for all of about five minutes before the guilt swam heavy in her stomach. She knew, technically she didn’t do anything wrong. Cain had been clear before she left but it wasn’t even about the sex it was more than that. She was sharing something with Benny that Cain hadn’t or couldn’t give her and that felt wrong. 

She pushed it back and reached for him, pulling on his thick shoulders until he climbed back up the bed. 

“C’mon up here, it’s your turn,” she said, smiling because she was happy. Despite the guilt that she was sure would not go away anytime soon, Deanna felt wonderful and Benny had brought her peace and safety after feeling so lost and lonely for so long. 

"You don't have to cher, " Benny said, quickly wiping his mouth before kissing her. He didn't fight her too hard when she pushed at him to roll over. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not showing you all my best moves but I want to make you feel good too-” she said, nervously biting her lip before she continued. “Benny. I-I know this whole thing is probably a bad idea but I don’t want to stop,” she said, looking into those big blue eyes that seemed to fall just a little when she reminded him of their current situation. “Unless you want to…” 

Benny cupped the side of Deanna’s face and shook his head, “I don’t,” he said and brought their lips together, “Even if it’s just for tonight, you’re mine,” he whispered against her lips.

Deanna felt something inside her break when he said that, she wasn’t sure if it was her heart or her restraint but a rush of something flooded through her and she wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as possible. The idea of it only being once still shrapnel in her chest. 

If she was only going to have him once, she was going to do it right. 

She reached into his briefs and tugged gently at his half hard cock. It was already impressively thick in her hand and she had to bite her lip to stifle the groan. “Say it again,” she said, whispering against his lips as she leaned forward to drag their mouths together, just a gentle brush.

“Fuck,” Benny groaned and kissed her back only to break apart to press their foreheads together, “You’re mine Deanna,” he said and kept repeating it after each time he kissed her.

Deanna pulled away, breathless with an ache growing heavier between her legs. “Do you mean it?” she asked, leaning back enough to where she could see his face fully in the low light of the bedside lamp. 

“I do,” he said. There was something in her eyes that had him surging forward, reconnecting their lips as he rolled them back over. He settled between her open legs and threaded their fingers together again, “Do you want this Deanna? Do you...do you want  _ me _ ?”

“I do, I-I’m not sure how this is going to play out...everything with Cain I don’t think I can just walk away from that and never look back but Ben-” she paused, unable to get out the words she wanted to say.  _ Nobody makes me feel like you do. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. I might actually love you too-,  _ no she couldn’t do that to him. Instead, Deanna spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist. “Benny I want you, please.” 

Benny nodded and buried his face against her neck as he slowly started to push into her. Their gasps and her moans filled the room until he was flush against her. It was all too much and he couldn't move, not yet. It felt like heaven and he was scared the moment he shifted, everything would shatter. 

After a few moments he had to move, it was his body’s instinct too and it was becoming too difficult to stay still. He kept it slow, wanting to make love to Deanna, not wanting this between them to be some quick fuck. Benny got so lost in the pleasure of it all he wasn’t aware of the things coming out of his mouth until it was too late to stop it.

_ Stay with me. _

_ I’ll take care of you. _

_ Don’t leave me Deanna. _

She’d never felt more loved, more cared for in her life. Even without the words Benny showed her exactly what kind of man he was. Deanna was a mess and she knew it but she held on just as tight and prayed to the gods, on the off chance there was one that gave a damn, that she’d be able to keep him too. 

“I’m here, Ben,” she said, though it felt a lot like she was saying so much more than that. 

Benny shuddered at the words and went faster. He didn’t want it to end but eventually, it had to. They were clinging to each other as they reached the peak together, Deanna crying out against Benny’s mouth and him growling low in his throat as he followed quickly after. He stayed pressed closed, not wanting to lose the connection with her. If he could stay there all night, he would.

Deanna clung to him just as tightly as he would allow, her body sweat slick and trembling. She was still wearing her shirt and bra...normally where it would have felt like it was a rushed quick thing, this time was anything but and she wondered if he was just too scared to ask. But as angry at Cain as she was, Deanna knew this didn’t really have anything to do with him. The connection she had with Benny had been bubbling under her skin since they’d met and while she knew in her heart that she’d have never betrayed Cain no matter how much she might care about Benny...she was loyal and if she told someone that she belonged to them, she did. 

They lay there in the quiet of the night, the lamp barely glowing against their skin until Deanna finally gathered the courage to speak. “Thank you, Benny.” she started, and then had to take a few small breaths before she could speak again, “I know how hard this was for you but I-I needed it. I needed you…” 

Benny swallowed hard, the ache in his chest nearly turning into a giant crack. He nuzzled her nose with his and tried to keep his voice calm, “I’ll always be here when you need me Dee,” he said, proud that his voice cracked only once.

_ ‘I don’t think there will ever be a time when I don’t need you _ ,’ she thought, but she kept her lips sealed. She had no idea what she was going to do about Cain. She loved him, even after all the accusations and the arguing, she loved the man more than anything. 

“Can you just-would it be okay if I stayed tonight?” 

“Like I’m going to let you go so easily?” Benny chuckled softly. He gently moved, pulling out and making them both groan. He kissed at her lips and got out of the bed to get something clean them up with. He kept his touch gentle and once he was done, he opened his arms and gathered Deanna against his chest, “You’re mine tonight...remember?”

Deanna laid there quietly against Benny’s warmth, thoughts overwhelming her mind until she felt a tear slip down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away before it fell. “I never meant to hurt you Benny but I feel like I have…You and him both.”

“You’re not the one to blame Deanna. I made that choice, you didn’t force me to,” he said softly, running his fingers through her hair, “Cain hurt himself by not believing in you. Sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong. We did this to ourselves,” he said.

“Can I tell you something? No judgements allowed in bed…” she said hastily, though she knew without an answer that he wouldn't. Benny just wasn’t the type. “If he didn’t say and do what he did...we wouldn’t be here and I-as awful as it is for me to say, I don’t regret it. Not a single minute…” 

“I don’t either cher,” he said with a small smile, God he was going to miss her. And Cain. He kept a tight lid on that and instead focused on kissing Deanna and memorizing the way her lips fit so perfectly against his and the sweetness of her lips on his.

“I belong to you tonight, right?” she asked, looking for something she couldn’t explain in his eyes and gasping when she found it there. When he answered a soft, ‘yes,’ she smiled up at him. “If that’s the case, then I don’t want to sleep tonight. Is that okay?”

Benny laughed softly, “Well then sweetheart, what would you like to do instead?” he asked.

“Hmm...I’m craving breakfast...kitchen?” she asked, a wicked smile stretched across her lips as she added, “clothing optional.” 

* * *

  
  


Cain waited, his girlfriend was known to have one hell of a temper but it usually fizzled out pretty quickly. Yet days had passed and not one call or text, no makeup sex, no drop by’s, nothing. He was starting to pale at the idea of actually losing her. 

Forcing back the nauseous feeling he had in his stomach, he grabbed up the keys to his truck and sped down the road headed for Benny’s place. 

He’d be damned if he gave her up without a fight. 

Benny threw his duffel bag next to the pile of stuff near the door. He’d have to come back for the rest of his stuff later but for now, he needed to get out of town. The night and morning with Deanna had been everything, watching her walk out of his door crushed him. She needed time to figure things out and he wasn’t one to rush someone but he had a feeling she would go back to Cain. 

Shaking his head at himself he went back to his bedroom to start getting his toiletries into a bag when the sound of his door opening and slamming shut made him jump. He hurried back out and nearly fell on his face.

“Cain.”

“Where is she Benny?” Cain barked, eyes glancing around the living room for signs of her presence. He knew, he knew she’d been here. He might have only suspected it for a while but the Impala left a familiar mark on the long dirt road and he’d have recognized that tread anywhere. “I know she came here and I know you didn’t turn her away, so where is she?” 

Benny took a deep breath and rubbed at his face, “I ain’t gonna lie to you. She was here but she left yesterday. I haven’t talked or seen her since,” he said.

Some of the anger in his belly subsided when he saw the  _ wrecked _ expression on his best friend’s face. There was no other way to say it the guy looked like shit. He had to fight against the urge to ask if he was okay, for fucks sake he’d probably-no no, he wasn’t going to think about that. 

“I don’t get it...I-we were happy for so long and then-” Cain barely stopped himself from continuing. As much as he wanted to lay the blame off on Benny he knew he couldn’t. 

“She won’t answer my calls or texts, says she’s done with me...I fucked up big time, but I don’t see why it had to be you...any other man but you-” Cain’s voice broke a little as he thought about it. “What is it about you that’s so damn special anyway?” 

Benny looked at Cain and hung his head a bit. It wasn’t just Deanna that held a sore spot in his chest. He had one for Cain since highschool. One he buried years ago and the walls around it seemed to crumble at the sight of Cain’s pained face.

“You really wanna know?” he asked.

Cain snorted, “I swear to god if you use this as an opportunity to make a dick joke I might just punch you in the nose.” 

“When have you ever known me to make a dick joke like that?” Benny said and smiled a little when Cain made a short laugh again. Cautiously, Benny stepped closer and when Cain didn’t flinch he reached up and cupped his best friend’s face, “You can punch me after if you want,” he said softly. Cain’s eyes were so wide Benny almost thought it comical. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cain’s.

It took a few beats for him to react but Cain quickly backed away. “I-are you-you’re gay?” he asked, looking up at his best friend. There was no judgement, no disgust but curiosity and something unindeitifiable rocked through him like a tornado. 

Benny chuckled, “Bisexual darlin,” he said, dropping his hands to his sides.

“But I thought you and Dee-” 

“Yeah well, before there was Dee….there was you,” he said and shrugged, turning to slump down on his couch.

“What are you talking about Benny?” Cain asked, his mind going a mile a minute and still nothing was adding up. “Are you saying you-you like me as somethin’ more than a friend?” 

Benny let his head fall back, his eyes glued to the ceiling of his shitty apartment, “More like...I was in love with you and I shoved it all into a box and tried to bury it with cement,” he said and sighed heavily.

Thoughts overwhelmed him or a few minutes and he just sat there staring dumbly at his friend. 

The first question that came to mind was, why hadn’t he said anything but then it was quickly followed by something much more urgent, “Why are you saying this  _ now? _ ”

Benny swallowed down the lump in his throat, “Cause I’m the worst friend alive and I may as well swan dive straight into hell with this confession,” he said and then laughed bitterly, “How many people can say that they’re in love with their best friend and then screw that same best friends girl because they’re falling in love with her too? The answer, one. This fuck up, right here,” he said pointing at himself.

“Wait so you’re telling me that you-you uh, you like us both?” Cain asked, not being able to process the fact that Benny was in love with Deanna, let alone unbox the fact that his best friend had been in love with him for a long time it seemed. 

Deanna was just about to clock out at Bobby’s when she got a twisted feeling in her stomach. A knot of worry settled there and she grabbed at her phone. 

_ Message from Cain:  _ Dee, please call me back?

_ Message from Cain:  _ I’m sorry, please just call me. 

_ Message from Cain:  _ Just message me back so I know you’re okay.

_ Message from Dee:  _ I’m not okay. 

Deanna shook her head, she would have liked nothing more than to ignore his messages after everything he put her though but the truth was that she loved him and she missed him like crazy. She was still pissed though and Benny-well Benny had faith in her and Deanna needed it worse than she needed anything Cain could have given her at the moment.

Biting her lip she sent Benny a message. 

_ Message from Dee:  _ Dinner’s on me...pizza?

Benny took a while to answer and then nodded, “I’m one ball of fucked up man, that’s why I have to-” he said and then waved towards his shit by the door. His phone went off in his pocket and since Cain was here, he already knew who it was. He wanted to ignore it but something in his chest ached too much.

_ Message from Benny:  _ I don’t know if that’s a good idea. 

_ Message from Benny:  _ Cain’s here and good news, I’m not dead. 

_ Message from Dee: _ Since when has that stopped us?

Deanna sent the first message before she got the second one and she swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and typed out another before sliding in behind her Baby’s wheel. Grateful for the reassuring feel of the Impala around her. 

_ Message from Dee: _ Well he can leave, or watch, but I’m bringing pizza over in fifteen.

Cain watched Benny check his phone for a second before his eyes were drawn back to the door where there were a couple stuffed duffle bags and then he realized what Benny had meant. 

“Oh hell no you don’t,” Cain exploded. “You think you can just pull all this bullshit and skip town? You think you can just tell me that you’re in love with me and fucking walk away?” 

“What does it matter Cain? You’re straight and you need to figure shit out with Deanna. There’s...there’s no real place for me except to fuck shit up even more,” he said, typing out a message and then deleting it. Throwing it to the side of the couch.

“She’s coming over, with food. You two...hash it out or whatever,” he said.

“Like hell you’re not part of this...why-why didn’t you say anything, Benny? When did all this start?” he asked, his chest burning with  _ something _ at the thought of his best friend leaving. He knew he should be more pissed that Benny and Deanna had sex but it was by far the least shocking thing he’d heard since he stepped in the door and he had bigger fish to fry. 

“Cain-” Benny shook his head, “I started having feelings for you back in high school but you were always with a girl. Anytime you were single, all you did was talk about girls. So, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to lose my best friend over a stupid gay crush.”

“No this-that ain’t fair Ben. You’ve known you were bi for fucking years and you never thought to bring it up? What? You think I’d feel any differently toward you if you told me you liked guys too?” Cain shook his head. “You didn’t even give me a chance…” 

“Yeah, I didn’t give you a chance to dump me or punch me or make fun of me like your other douche bag friends did to the other gay guys in our school. Look, I’m not going to fight with you on this,” Benny said and got up from the couch, “You know now. What you do with it is whatever you wanna do. You and Deanna, just figure it out,” he said and turned on his heel to head to his bedroom.

Cain took a beat, but then followed him down the hall. He saw Benny’s room more than half cleaned out and something in his chest broke apart. “For the last fucking time, you’re not getting out of this,” he said, pushing at Benny’s shoulders until he fell back onto the bed. His face was burning and he knew he felt more than a little embarrassed but he pushed forward and straddled Benny’s hips. 

“Whoa Cain, what-” Benny grumbled, jerking a bit when Cain smashed their lips together. His best friend was gripping him too hard, too desperate and Benny gently pushed him back, “Stop, c’mon. Are you doing this just to make me stay?” he asked.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Cain grumbled. “I’m not going to lie, I don’t want you to leave but no I’m not fucking kissing you as some part of a ploy to keep you from going...you should have said something Ben. You should have told me.” 

Benny swallowed hard and cupped Cain’s face, his thumbs tracing at his cheeks, “I’m sorry okay? I was scared, I didn’t want to lose you, I couldn’t-”

“I can’t believe you thought you could lose me, that was never an option Benny. Hell, you fucked my girlfriend and I’m still here…” 

Benny groaned and let his head fall to Cain’s shoulder, “I don’t even know what to do now,” he said, wrapping his arms around Cain’s torso to pull him in closer. His brain was screaming at him to leave, to get out of there before Deanna found them like this. Maybe Cain didn’t seem too pissed off that he screwed Deanna but she was sure to...something. He wasn’t sure. 

His heart though, his very soul was a sobbing aching mess. He’d been so fucking lonely but it was selfish to want them both...right?

“I’ll be honest...I’m not really sure either. I haven’t ever-I never thought about y’know, anything to do with this but I’m not letting you run off,” he said, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around Benny’s shoulders. “If you want to leave to do something or find something, by all means. But if you’re just running away from us, there’s no point. Cause I’ll find your ass and you know I will.” 

“I know,” he chuckled. In the background he could hear his door open and close, the sound of feet moving around the carpet. It was only a matter of time she found them, “If I’m this confused I can’t imagine how you must be feeling,” Benny sighed, looking over Cain’s shoulder towards the door.

For a bit there Deanna was worried the were actually fighting, never did she imagine that she’d walk in on them like...well like this. “Not really what I had in mind when I said he could watch but…I can get on board.” 

Benny groaned and flopped back covering his face, “I feel like I’m in some kind of weird dream that’s starting a little too much like a porno,” he said.

Cain reached out for Deanna but she jerked away. 

“Don’t put your hands on me...I’m still pissed at you,” she said, grumbling. “I’m going to go eat before the pies get cold.” 

After Deanna left the room Cain sagged, “Fuck sorry…” 

Benny sat back up and tugged on Cain’s beard, “C’mon, let’s go fix this shit between you two,” he said and helped Cain up. Benny took his hand and lead him back, ‘Uh...shit,” he hissed. Deanna was staring at the bags, “Looks like you’re not the only one who’s in trouble…”

“Oh you have no idea...you both are lucky as hell I brought pizza...Actually, feed your damn selves, this is mine,” she said, grabbing up the box and moving it to the coffee table. It wasn’t as much distance as she wanted, but it would do. 

Benny and Cain both started to speak but she shut them down. “Not a word, not yet. I’m going to enjoy this delicious food I brought and  _ then  _ we'll talk.”

They must have found something to eat after rustling around in the kitchen for a few minutes because they both came back with a bowl and sat down on the couch, one on each end as she was positioned right in the middle for prime view of the television. 

After a few minutes of silence and feeling their eyes on her, she sighed but kept her eyes firmly on the screen. It wasn’t until she was working through her third slice that Deanna looked to Benny… “Were you even going to tell me?” 

"Yeah, wasn't sure how though but I was," He said quietly. His stomach churned and put the bowl of pasta on the table. He wasn't all that hungry to begin with but now just the mention of food made him nauseous. 

“Okay then, let’s do this…” she said, chewing up the last few bites of her slice in one go.

Deanna carried the box odd to the kitchen and when she came back she took a seat on the sturdy wooden coffee table. 

Pointing at Cain, she started, “You, I have never lied to you and never made concessions for your ego. If you asked me if a woman was beautiful and I believed she was, I’d tell you as much. The same with men, you asked me if I was attracted to him and I was honest with you about it. Obviously, he’s gorgeous. That doesn’t change who I am or our relationship.”

“But you two  _ did _ end up in bed together-“

“You pushed me there. If you had never lost faith in me, never broke up with me, I would have never found my way to his bed...do you agree?”

“I don’t think it’s that easy, De-

“I think it very much is. You either trust me or you don’t, Cain and it sounds like you still don’t. You think on that for a while and I’ll come back to you.”

“You,” she said, turning to face Benny. “You told me you’d have faith in me, that you’d trust me, that if I was yours, you’d never have to wonder if I was going to leave you for someone else. You told me I was special, that I mattered to you and made me feel it just as strongly...but yet you’re ready to just walk out? To give up?"

"I'm sorry Dee," Benny sighed, "It's just… it's too much. Did I mean every word I said to you? Every fucking word but that doesn't change how much of a piece of shit that I am. I figured if I left the two of you would figure your shit out."

“Not good enough, you don’t make promises like you made me, don’t tell me things you told me, and just walk away,” she said, shaking her head. Deanna was already half if not more than half in love with him and she wasn’t about to let him jump ship. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with all of this but you were there for me when I needed someone to trust me, you gave me hope that I could have that and this self-sacrificing bullshit you’re playing at isn’t going to happen. You’re not going anywhere, am I clear?”

“Crystal,” Benny said and leaned forward to press his elbows to his knees, “I’m sorry. So, what do we do about...all this,” he asked gesturing between the three of them, “This isn’t exactly a normal situation and you haven’t really said anything about what you saw,” Benny said.

“I’m dealing with all that I can deal with at the moment. I needed to not want to scream at you both and I’m working on that, then we can figure out what to do about this situation we’ve gotten ourselves into,” she promised, turning back to Cain.

“Are you ready to admit you were wrong yet?” she asked, raising a pointed brow toward him. 

He grumbled a little but losing Deanna once had been...well heartbreaking. He couldn’t consider going through that again, and for any longer than he already had. 

“I’m sorry, Dee...I’m not sure but I think...I think I was a little jealous. Not just of Benny but of you too,” he said, chewing at his lip. “I couldn’t understand or accept how easy it was for you two to fall into one another. Right from the moment you met it felt like watching the beginning of a lightning storm. I had to work for months before you agreed to a date with me, before we talked and I made you laugh the way you did with him so easily,” he said, looking down at his hands. “And then, there was also the fact that he lit up for you in a way I haven’t ever seen him do for anyone and looking back on it now, that probably had a lot to do with it too.” 

“I knew it was wrong man and I’m sorry. I hadn’t felt this way for someone...since you,” he said and looked between Cain and Deanna, “I need a drink,” he said and got up, hurrying into the kitchen.

“I’ll be honest, I can understand why you might have felt like you were on the sidelines with us. We did-we  _ do _ get along very well and from the moment I met Benny, we did hit it off,” Deanna admitted, “Still...the way you treated me over it, is not okay. The fights, the accusations, the lack of trust...we’ve been together a long time. You should have known that I would never cheat on you.” 

“I know Dee and I’m so sorry. I was an idiot,” Cain said and sighed, fingers pushing back his long hair, “I was an insecure asshole and was kind of afraid you two would go off together and leave me behind so I channeled that into a lie,” he said, “I did trust you Deanna and I still do.”

“Even if that’s the case, even if you did...you have to understand that I’ve lost faith in you now,” she said, a tear growing at the corner of her eye once the anger subsided. “I trusted you and you became someone I could hardly recognize. The way you’ve treated me the last couple months I- It’s going to take some time before I can forget that, before I can learn to trust you again.” 

Cain swallowed hard and nodded, his own tears building up and he looked down at the floor, “I deserve that,” he said softly.

“I’ll take some of that if you don’t mind,” Deanna said, pointing toward the bottle Benny carried back into the living room. 

“As for the two of you together, I think that’s something you are going to have to work out. I love you Cain, and Benny...it wouldn’t take more than for me to let go and let myself fall, to say the same for you. But it’s not up to me. You two have known each other for so long that this, your friendship, the relationship that you’ve built, it needs to be protected more than anything else,” she said, throwing back the bottle for just a minute, throat burning from the liquor. “No matter how much I love you or could love you, I don’t want to get between you two...well not in a bad way at least.” 

“That’s...I’m the one that got in between you two,” Benny said.

“Ben, shut up,” Cain snorted, rubbing at his forehead, “I’m still trying to process what happened earlier myself,” he said.

“Well if you two wanna take it to the bedroom and find out, I’m not going to stop you,” she said, throwing the bottle back again, the burn a welcome sensation the second time around. “I just want all of us to be okay again and I know it’s going to take some time, especially between me and you,” she said, pointing at Cain again. “But I don’t want either of you hurting.

She took another gulp of whiskey before she continued, “ Well none of it matters if there’s no chemistry between the two of you anyway. So…?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say there isn’t any chemistry here,” Cain said pointing between himself and Benny, “I may not have been clued in as long but I’m not gonna deny that somewhere deep down there was something,” he said.

“You’re not just saying that?” Benny asked with a raised brow, snatching the bottle back from Deanna.

“I’m not gonna start lyin’ to you now, man,” Cain said, turning down the offer of the bottle when Benny pointed it toward him. Even though it would take a lot more than he suspected Benny had, to get him drunk, Cain wanted to stay clear-minded while dealing with all this shit. He’d already fucked things up enough with Deanna, he didn’t want to add Benny into the mix. “I might not have recognized it, if you hadn’t said anything but when you confessed what you felt earlier, I-there was something in me that hummed in agreement and I’m not going to ignore it.” 

“Well, we know I’m fucked three ways to Sunday. I’m in love with both of you, yeehaw,” he said and chugged a few drinks before handing it back to Deanna, “And before either of you start, I don’t think it towards you guys, just me and how I don’t think I deserve either of you.”

“Oh please, nobody deserves me, but I’m happy to let you two fight it out,” Deanna teased, needing something to lighten up the moment. It was too heavy, too much sadness. She hated feeling that and she hated that her two favorite guys were feeling it too. She took another drink and grinned, “Mmm..or maybe fuck it out? That would certainly be an interesting plot twist.” 

Benny snorted, “I vote not being in the middle or being spit roasted, whatever,” he said and tried to reach for the bottle again but Deanna held it away and he ended up rolling off the couch in a heap, laughing until his chest hurt.

“I don’t care either way,” Cain admitted, feeling a little heat on his cheeks as Benny looked up at him with wide eyes. “I-we,” he cleared his throat, “may have experimented a little.” 

“What he means is, he squeals like a pig when I fuck him with a toy,” Deanna said, laughing before she took another drink and then politely handed it over to Benny who’d finally managed to crawl up off the floor. 

“Well, I may be up for some anal play here and there but no dick or toy is goin up my ass, just for clarification,” he snorted, taking a long drink, “Mmm, I do love fucking ass though,” he laughed, flopping on the couch.

“Well that works out well for both of us,” Deanna said, grinning when both men turned to gape at her. “What? A girl can have some secrets, geeze.” 

Cain shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Deanna shrugged, “I wasn’t missing anything and I was always  _ going _ to tell you, just figured I’d wait until I needed something different. 

“Now, you two gonna kiss and make out or this gonna turn into some devil three way thing? Where’s it’s a threesome but two out of three can’t make eye contact?” Benny asked

“I have no issues with the kissing, the making up is going to take some time,” Deanna said, and then quickly added, “Doesn’t change the fact that he has a nice dick though, so...whatever this is I’m on board. Just as long as everyone knows I’m not  _ actually _ forgiving him just yet.” 

Cain frowned, “Oh trust me, I know.” 

“She didn’t say she never would cher,” Benny said, lazily tapping his finger on Cain’s nose, “Take the silver lining, c’mon,” he said, heaving himself up from the couch and started back towards his bedroom.

Deanna sighed, and then stood up from the coffee table where she was sitting and followed behind them. Once they were all settled on the bed, she straddled Cain’s lap. “What? You care about me right? Do you honestly think I should make it easy on you? Just forgive and forget? Because if I did, and this happened again,  _ okay maybe not this exact scenario, _ but if your faith in me started to waiver and you started accusing me again, whose fault would that be? Yours for doing it, obviously...but also mine for allowing you to treat me that way,” she said, running her fingers through his thick hair. “Don’t you think I deserve better? Because Benny has already said as much but you’re still acting like a child.” 

"Of course I believe you deserve better Dee, I'll do better, I promise," He said, letting his eyes flutter shut at her touches, "I missed you so much Dee, I can't stand this and I'm not going to let go of you again," He stammered, his fingers gripping onto her hips. 

Benny smiled as he listened to them. They needed this time to reconnect, regardless if Dee was pissed and wasn't forgiving Cain right this second, she would eventually. They loved each other too much to let go.

“That’s all I wanted,” she said, pulling him in for a bruising, impatient kiss. She had missed his lips like they were her oxygen and she was craving him fiercely. Pulling back with a wide grin, she added. “Just gonna make you work for it, love. Work and show me that I don’t have anything to worry about, once I feel that same safety and trust with you that I had before, it’ll all be in the past.” 

“I will Dee,” he said and hugged around her tightly, he felt the bed dip and he peeked over to see Benny sitting there with a soft smile, “Thanks,” he said. 

Benny shrugged and reached over to squeeze Cain’s shoulder, “I’m just glad you got your eyes open Cain.”

“That makes three of us,” Deanna grinned. ‘Now...who’s calling middles?” 

* * *

  
  


Benny woke up with a groan. There was a weight at his back and something smooshed against his chest. Laughing a little he blinked his eyes open and groaned again. After talking some more, they fell into bed and snuggled, Benny ending up in the middle. Deanna was pressed up against his front while Cain was all limbs behind him. 

“S’wrong?” Cain slurred against his shoulder.

“Migraine,” Benny whispered. The sun filtering in through the window was not helping. He had drank a little more than he should have but not nearly enough for an actual hangover. There was some movement behind him and before Benny could ask, Cain was bounding back to them with some pills in his hand.

“I know you should eat first but I also know just how bad your migraines can get,” Cain said, leaning in to kiss at Benny’s temple.

“S’body say migraine?” Deanna asked, her eyes blinking open a few times as the words she’d previously heard filtered through her brain again. “I uh, I have something for that...shit I’m not at home though,” she whispered quietly, not wanting to make anything any worse. 

“Shut the curtains,” she said to Cain who was already standing. “Be right back,” she said softly kissing gently at Benny’s temple before heading off to the bathroom. She doused the softest rag she could find in cold water and then quickly rang it out enough so that it wouldn’t drip too badly. When she got back into the bedroom she draped it over the lower half of Benny’s forehead, so that it was also covering his eyes. 

“How bad is it?” she asked, “I can make you something for it if it’s really bad.” 

“Not my worst,” he mumbled. The cloth over his eyes felt good but the darkness following the curtains being closed was heaven, “I know this sounds pathetic but can someone rub my head?” he asked.

Deanna smiled, while she would have gladly volunteered, she hated to see Benny in pain, especially when she knew she could fix it. “Cain, you do that. I’m gonna put some clothes on, go grab some stuff from the house, and then some food and coffee. I’ll be back in twenty.” 

Cain sat back down on the bed after throwing his boxers back on, then eased Benny’s head into his lap. “Shh no problem, take your time. I’ve got this,” he answered softly, his thumbs slowly massaging at the sensitive temples of his lover’s forehead. 

“Thanks Dee,” Benny sighed, the swell of emotions that always came when his head hurt made his throat tight. Usually, he locked himself in a dark room and didn’t move. It had been a very long time since he had someone to help out. Not to mention brush soothing touches along his scalp.

“Thanks Cain,” he sighed again but this time it was soft, less harsh.

“You’re welcome, I’ve never had one of these, not like you have at least. But Deanna’s little brother used to get them all the time, she’s a little overprotective when it comes to head pain because of that I think,” Cain said slow and soft, making sure to keep it quiet. “Sam said that shit she made for him was really good though, so hopefully it will help you too.” 

“Hope so,” Benny said. Though the pain was great, the tylenol Cain had given him earlier barely taking any of it away, he was able to fall asleep. At the sound of the bedroom door opening sometime he woke up and nearly threw up at the pain searing through his skull.

“Fuck,” he nearly sobbed.

“I got you,” Deanna whispered, but she wasn’t sure Benny could hear her. Still, she mixed up a little of the warm paste and held out a spoonful for him. “Just try this.” 

Benny didn’t even bother opening his eyes. He trusted Deanna. When it touched his tongue he nearly pulled back, it tasted weird but he got over it. He swallowed down everything Deanna gave him and then relaxed back on Cain’s lap, “I might be crazy but I think it’s already working,” he said, groaning when Cain’s fingers returned back in his hair.

“It won’t last for ages but it does usually work pretty quickly, at least it will be some relief and there’s nothing in it that would cause any kind of OD so you can have some more as soon as you want it. But there’s also some coffee and food here if you think you’re up to having any of it. 

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Cain promised, “We can stay here for however long you want.” 

“Thank you,” he said, a wave of relief washing over him that they would stay. He didn’t want to be alone. Benny held out a hand for Deanna and pulled her in close so her head was on his chest. For whatever reason it felt amazing and he was able to fall asleep again.

When he woke up, Deanna was no longer on his chest but he could hear the two of them speaking softly.

“This can work...right? The three of us?” Cain asked fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

“Works for me, should work for us, it will freak the fuck out of other people though. So I guess we’re gonna have to figure out how much we care about what other people think. Me, I say fuck ‘em but y’know, I don’t have to  _ ‘work with the public.” _

“I honestly couldn’t care less about what others think,” Cain said looking over at Benny and smiling a little, “A couple of days ago I would have never thought this possible but now, I don’t want this to slip past me. All that matters is that we can make this work,” he said, “I promise to work hard on this and to be honest with the two of you.”

“I’ve always thought there was something special about me, turns out I need two big strapping young men to satisfy all my kinky desires” Deanna teased, until she made herself chuckle and then she winced at the volume, “Sorry…”

“S’okay.”

“Shit, did we wake you?” Cain asked, gently brushing his fingers over Benny’s forehead.

“Nuh uh,” Benny yawned and stretched. There was a dull ache but nothing compared to earlier. He crawled a bit until he could drop his head in Deanna’s lap this time and groaned, “So...kinky desires. Do tell.”

“I’d love to, but first you’re going to get some food into you and maybe some coffee if you’re willing to try, and definitely more of my headache paste,” she answered, shaking her head but she gently started to work her fingers through his hair to rub at his temples.

“Mmmkay,” Benny slurred. 

Cain chuckled at them and got off the bed to grab the food and coffee. He had to warm everything up but didn’t mind the extra work. 

“Here we go,” he said after coming back in the room. Benny slowly sat up and Cain watched as Deanna fed him some more of the paste before he was handing out the food and coffee.

“Thanks guys, this means a lot to me,” Benny said, smiling at both Cain and Deanna.

“Migraines are a bitch, dude...I mean I don’t get headaches very often but Sam used to be miserable with them. I uh, looked into home remedies and I finally found some shit that worked and basically just shoved it all together and then made it tolerable to taste...it’s getting better?” she asked, gently scratching at Benny’s scalp as he rose up a bit so that he could hold onto his coffee himself. 

“Yeah, a lot actually. I’m sure in a bit here I’ll be okay enough to leave the bed,” he laughed.

Cain rolled his eyes, “Well don’t rush it. I don’t have to work so I’ll be here at least. Do you work today Dee?” Cain asked.

“Not anymore, called Bobby and used one of my never previously used vacation days,” she laughed, “Thought I was gonna give the old man a heart attack.” 

Benny snorted, nearly spilling his coffee everywhere.

“Oh damn, I bet,” Cain laughed, “I don’t think you have ever called out or used them since we’ve dated,” he said.

“Well, thank you for using one for me cher,” Benny said, lifting one of her hands to kiss her knuckles.

“That’s what tri-pods? are for,” she grinned, as Cain and Benny chuckled at her. “That wasn’t the right word was it? I knew it sounded weird when it came out.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is polyamory,” Benny laughed and downed the rest of his coffee. It warmed him up perfectly and he started on the food Deanna had brought.

“Well whatever we are, it’s what a good girlfriend would do. And honestly, I wanted to make sure we had time together to sort all this out and figure out what we’re going to do, long term,” she answered, taking a bit of her own. “My pace if foo mall,” she said, around the jaw full of biscuit. “Cain’s is ugly,” she said, talking more clearly after she chewed and swallowed, “And you’re all packed up and ready to leave.” 

Benny chewed on his lip, “There’s a three-bedroom apartment going up for rent in this complex if you guys wanna check it out?” he asked.

Cain’s eyes widened, “I mean, I’m down because Dee isn’t lying about my place being gross. But, isn’t that rushing it a bit?” he asked, nerves fluttering around in his belly.

“No, you idiots are grossly in love and you are not getting rid of me so…” she said, “But I don’t know that we need three bedrooms...I was thinking,” she took a breath, sipping at her coffee. “I know a place, we could have it pretty cheap but we’d have to do some work on it.” 

“Oh yeah? What is that?” Benny asked.

“I like how you glossed over the whole in love thing,” Cain pouted and got a piece of bread chucked at his face for his effort. 

“Uncle Bobby has a friend who’s been tryin’ to sell his cabin for months. It’s uh, it's a little further out of town than my place but it comes with some land and it’s pretty good size. A little old, and could definitely use some updates but I think we could do most of the work ourselves, bit by bit, and it wouldn’t cost too much,” she answered, trying not to feel the nervous flutters in her belly. 

“Wait... _ that _ cabin?” Cain asked, a slow grin forming on his lips.

“What’s that cabin?” 

“Oh...just the place where Deanna and I first had sex,” Cain smirked.

She pushed at his shoulder. “Yeah,  _ that _ cabin. It’s kind of a one room deal, except for the bathroom of course, but it’s two levels. The bedroom is kind of like a big loft over head. It’s only a one bedroom but the bedroom is practically all of the second floor so there should be plenty of space.”

“I’m down. I’ve always loved the country anyway, I hate the city,” Benny said with a shrug, “I can pick up some extra work and my grandma is always asking me to come help her out for some money too,” he said.

Deanna chewed her lip, “About that...I mean I’m not loaded or anything but I have some money in savings. I started a college fund for Sammy and the damn genius went and got a scholarship. I’ve got a buddy who does a little investing and stuff too, she uh, she did pretty well for me,” she answered. “I’m just saying if we want the place, we can get it.” 

“Well that’s great and all Dee but I’m helping with at least the renovations or putting into savings for us. This is a team effort now. We work together. We have to be honest with each other and no matter how small, we can’t hold anything back,” Benny said.

Cain grinned, “We’re really doing this...aren’t we?”

“I never said I was gonna be your sugar momma,” Deanna laughed, “And yeah, yeah we are.” 

  
  
  



End file.
